Chapter 6
Festival is the sixth chapter of the manga and the final part of Volume 2. Characters * Taku Kamishiro * Mika Hanazono * Kouji Shinomiya * Sonoha * Keito Taruka * Jin'no * Neibu * Naito * Takeda Synopsis News regarding violent murder cases spread like wildfire throughout the media and Internet. At Kiyou High, preparations are made by the students for the school festival. Taku Kamishiro comments on the school's peaceful nature and is scolded by Mika Hanazono for slacking off, while Kouji Shinomiya plays with paint with a child-like behavior. Half a month after the events of the theme park incident, the authorities have covered it up as a bomb planted by a lone terrorist. Kamishiro reflects on how Bloodlust can drive one to murder their loved ones without having any qualms about involving bystanders. He sees Sonoha reading a book on poisons, afraid to dump the trash like she was supposed to as two punks are hanging around near the dumpster. Kamishiro tells himself that due to his Bloodlust, he now has superhuman strength and enhanced vision and that the punks shouldn't be a problem for him. He gets beat up, however, as he realizes that his Bloodlust didn't work at all. Hanazono arrives to drive off the punks. Kamishiro tells himself that things are okay the way they are as long as his Bloodlust doesn't take over him. In the middle of class, Sonoha gets a text message on her phone from Hanazono, commenting on how boring class is. Sonoha smiles as she replies. During lunch break, Kamishiro sits with Keito Taruka and Jin'no, who comment on Neibu's food and how his charismatic personality has attracted lots of attention from the female students. The two discuss the theme park incident and talk about how Hitami caused so much destruction by herself, wondering if there were any accomplices involved. Taruka wonders why she did what she did on the day the theme park was reopened after its remodelling. Jin'no replies that if someone were to do something big, they would choose a special date to do it. Kamishiro comes up with the idea to lock himself in an unused room during the school festival should he feel his Bloodlust activating once again. Kamishiro drops off his food and sees Neibu staring at him. To his suprise, Neibu asks him if he's thinking about the theme park incident and that he can't get enough of the stimulus Kamishiro is emitting. Hanazono puts up posters while Kamishiro sweeps the floor. Hanazono tells him that she is eager and thrilled for the school festival. Kamishiro tells her that he'll give his best too, not wanting to ruin her fun. The next day, Kamishiro observes the festive mood in the school, not noticing anything amiss. Taruka brings him to the cafe, where an idea of his has multiplied the number of visitors. This is revealed to be him giving the waitress Hanazono a witch outfit instead of the normal uniform, attracting many male customers. Embarrassed, Hanazono hides behind Sonoha. Kamishiro sees another vision of him restraining Hanazono. Male students appear and stab her to death. Surprised, Kamishiro looks around to find anyone resembling the male students in his vision. He identifies a large, bulky student named Naito who resembles the male students. Kamishiro follows after Naito but loses him among the crowd. He bumps into Sonoha who tries giving him a box of takoyaki to repay him for what he did for her the day before. Kamishiro entrusts Sonoha in keeping Hanazono safe and leaves to find Naito. Sonoha has male students stay away from Hanazono, telling them that it was time for shift change. In a room, Hanazono changes clothes and asks Sonoha about her box of takoyaki. Sonoha replies that it was for a certain person. Hanazono praises her for what she did for her earlier and Sonoha states that she did so to repay her for always helping her. Sonoha asks Hanazono to tell her whatever she's hiding in her heart, and Hanazono complies. Kamishiro confronts Naito behind the school building. He tracked him down by identifying the footprints on the floor and no one else had larger feet. Kamishiro sees something in the Naito's breast pocket and dashes at him. Naito stops him from coming any closer and takes out a love letter from his breast pocket. While Kamishiro looks at the letter, Naito lifts him up and tells him to return it. During the scuffle, the love letter falls to the ground, revealing its contents to be addressed to Hanazono with the word 'DIE' repeated all over it. Naito restrains Kamishiro from behind, declaring that he fell for Hanazono when he saw her strength of overcoming a horrible incident which was the old school building's collapse. He declares that he is worthy to be the one to kill Hanazono, just like how he will strangle Kamishiro to death. Neibu touches Naito in the neck from behind, killing him instantly. Kamishiro fears that Neibu will kill him next and shudders. Neibu wraps his arm around Kamishiro and pulls him under his umbrella, telling him that the people he kills are those who are beyond help. As blood stains the umbrella and decapitated heads and dismembered bodies of students fall from above, Neibu tells Kamishiro not to involve himself any longer or he'll end up like them. He adds that Kiyou High is already finished. Hanazono and Sonoha are interrupted by their friend Takeda and another female student. Takeda spots Sonoha's box of takoyaki and eats one, ignoring Sonoha's warnings not to do so. Takeda vomits out blood the next moment and Hanazono rushes to help her. In her mind, Sonoha wonders how Hanazono can always be so brave and reveals that the box of poisoned takoyaki was for Kamishiro, but she did not expect someone else to eat it. With a deranged look, Sonoha proclaims her Bloodlust-fueled love for Hanazono.